Sheet music can be difficult to properly secure in place and requires the use of a special stand or holder. Furthermore, musicians are forced to temporarily take their hands off of their instruments in order to turn the pages of the sheet music. This can interrupt the flow of the song the musician is playing and negatively impact the musician's performance. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a device that provides the ability to turn the pages of sheet music in a hands-free manner and that is conveniently securable to a variety of different support articles.